Simple and Clean
by See Them Llamas Run
Summary: AkkiGure songfic to Simple and Clean. Spoilers for chapter 97 and up. Beware of sappiness!


A/N: First songfic. I didn't actually have the plot planned out; I just wanted to write a AkkiGure ficcy to this song. It probably doesn't even make sense. :sweatdrop:

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya, and Simple and Clean belongs to Utada Hikaru.

**Simple and Clean**

* * *

_You're giving me_

_Too many things, lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled and me and said_

He stared out the window at the beautiful spring day that was simply bursting with inspiration and life. Flowers were just starting to bloom again, coming out of the cold earth to brighten the world around them. Birds sang their wordless yet sweet love songs, nested in the trees as they began to bear new fruit – not yet ripe, but fresh and alive. The sun peeked over the wispy clouds, warming the earth to a pleasant temperature that left nearly everyone in a good mood. Yes, inexorably the clouds would sometimes fill the sky with rain, but there was always the knowledge that it would result in a brighter day. But one brighter than this one – he couldn't envisage.

It was the perfect day, he imagined, to spend with the woman he loved. Although sitting idly in the same room together while their thoughts wandered to other things wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Tearing his gaze from the lovely afternoon, he glanced at his blasé goddess, wondering vaguely what she was thinking. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on the wall, studying the rather bland design with a dreary expression on her face. The fingers of her right hand played unconsciously with the material of her robe whist she leaned listlessly on her right arm.

She had summoned him to see her for what appeared to be no reason, and quite frankly it was beginning to bother him. Not wanting to ruin her unusually peaceful mood, he decided it would be best not to directly ask her anything. But silence was a long-time foe of Shigure's – too much of it making him antsy – especially a lonely silence.

"Ne, Akito, is something wrong?" he asked finally.

She looked up, a bit startled upon hearing his voice. "No."

_Don't get me wrong, I love you_

_But does that I mean I have to_

_Meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said, "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

"No?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Then, would you mind telling me why you called me here?"

Akito shrugged. "Shouldn't it be enough that I'm allowing you to bask in my presence?"

"Ah. Yes, of course." He was only half lying when he said this. Admittedly, sitting noiselessly wasn't exactly his idea of a 'good time'; but when having the option between being at home with Miichan bothering him to finish his manuscript as the kids fought in the background, and spending an abnormally quiet afternoon with his love, he would gladly choose the latter.

"Allow me to rephrase my inquiry: Why would you permit me to bask in your presence this day?"

"I have been spending so much time with the rest of my Jyuunishi lately," she explained matter-of-factly. "Because I'm so kindhearted and merciful, I feel that even scheming bastards such as yourself deserve some of my attention."

Ouch.

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that you yearned to see this scheming bastard." A smug grin came on his face as the teasing words left his mouth. Not much of a comeback, but he was sure he'd get the results he was aiming for.

Akito stood up suddenly. "'Yearn'? Ha! You flatter yourself, Shigure." Her words were cool, but her manner was not, informing the Dog that he'd gotten his way. He gave himself a mental thumbs-up.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite fond of doing so," said he. "But really; after our history together, you must have more than a simple reason like that for summoning me."

She stared at him for a long moment before saying, "No. No, I don't."

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Shigure frowned slightly. "Hmm?" he asked, standing. "I don't understand."

She gave him a scowl in response. "Of course you don't. You can't comprehend God."

"Forgive me for being so rash. If you merely wanted my attention, all you needed to do was request it."

"Stop twisting my words," she said huffily as she crossed her arms. "If you don't want to be here, then leave!"

After a moment of silence, he shrugged. "All right."

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_All confusing me and that's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove that I love you_

_But does that mean I have to_

_Walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so,_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Akito's face turned pale as he started to walk away. "S-Stop!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm desperately.

"Eh? What's wrong, Akito-san?" he asked, trying to keep himself from grinning.

"Idiot Dog, I didn't mean that – I mean, you wouldn't really—!"

"Didn't think I'd really leave?" Now he really was grinning.

The goddess seethed, face turning red. "Bastard."

"You've said that so many times, it's lost all meaning," he stated blithely.

To his surprise, a pained look appeared in her eyes as her grip tightened on his arm. "That's…that's really how you feel, isn't it Shigure? You'd do anything to get away from me, wouldn't you?" She gazed at him anxiously. "No, no; you love me, right?"

His expression immediately became somber. The girl appeared to be pleading him to say yes; to repeat those words he said when they were children.

"Despite the spirit of the Dog that lives in me, Akito…the God of the Jyuunishi…I hate."

The woman's eyes grew large in fear. Releasing his arm, she stared upsettingly before regaining her senses. "You worthless – "

She tried to strike him, but he caught her hand. "But, Akito the woman…the little girl I grew up with and the beautiful person she's become…" To her surprise, he put her hand against his heart. "…I love."

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He waited for her reaction for what seemed like a lifetime, before she turned away, still wearing a stunned expression. Shigure loosened the grip on her hand so that she might pull it away, but she didn't do so.

"Shigure," she said finally.

"Hmm?" A soft smile graced his face.

"What…do you want me to say?"

The smile faded. That was it, then? She was just going to reject him? He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear; "Say you return my feelings. Say you don't need _them_. Say you want only me." His voice pleaded with her, as if she was holding his heart in her hands.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

She brushed her lips against his. "I love you, Shigure." Her words were barely audible, but he heard them as clearly as crystal. "But…"

His heart stopped.

"But I don't have the strength…to let go."

Shigure stared hard at her, like he was trying to see past the mask of sincerity she was wearing. Like she was lying to him again, just so he'd leave her to her thoughts for a little while. But he knew there was no mask.

He let go of her hand. Forcing a smile, he said, "I see. I'm sorry for bothering you, Akito-san." He turned to walk away, hoping he could hold his sorrow in long enough to get out of the main house.

"Shigure, wait!"

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He stopped, but didn't look at her. "What is it?"

"Could…" she touched his shoulder, "Could you still…" She was struggling for words, but she was determined to somehow let him know how she felt. "Could you still stay with me?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he pulled her into an embrace. He hoped that he wasn't crying, although his blurring eyes told him otherwise.

He would break the curse, if it was the last thing he did. If it took everything he had to do it. He would be with her.

"Always," he said, smiling. Although he couldn't see her face as it rested on his shoulder, he could tell she was smiling as well.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

--

A/N: The end! Wow, that was pretty damn sappy. Nevertheless, it was so much fun to write:D Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
